User talk:Fandyllic
Welcome Hi, welcome to GQ Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Fandyllic page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Dynuson (Talk) 20:40, August 5, 2011 Item Pages Help I like the bubbles around the item dicriptions in the top right hand corner of the item pages. I'd like to be able to create them for all of our item pages here. Dynuson 20:48, August 5, 2011 (UTC) :This is one my item page I use as a template. Destroyer's_Ring :All pages are locked, but I will unlock this page so you can so what you need to with it. :D Dynuson 22:25, August 5, 2011 (UTC) ::Okay, I'll make some templates and we'll see if you like it. -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 5 Aug 2011 6:35 PM Pacific Thanks :D That template is AWESOME! Wondering if you could apply the colour to the Name of the item aswell? Dynuson 04:21, August 6, 2011 (UTC) :Which color? -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 5 Aug 2011 9:24 PM Pacific ::We're gonna follow the same colour scheme as the rarity's follow. So orange I believe. Dynuson 04:26, August 6, 2011 (UTC) :::You should make a page that explains what all the colors mean and then I'll make a template so it is easy to specify. See w:c:wow:Template:Quality for an example. After that I'll update the itembox to show the proper color. -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 5 Aug 2011 9:31 PM Pacific ::::Done and done. Here you are :D Rarity .Dynuson 04:44, August 6, 2011 (UTC) SO far, so good. Ok, so so far, this is an awesome template. The weapons/armour have extra things though. Black Diamond Mace As you can see in this page, there is Durability and Damage type for weapons and Mask of Despair on this page you can see Class type for armour. Hope you'll be able to incorperate these in, so I can finalize this update to all item pages currently in existance in this wikia and all future item pages :D Your help has been invaluable, and I am EVER so glad you came over to help us out :D Dynuson 14:41, August 6, 2011 (UTC) There are also a few random pages in the non-equippable section of items that require their own little things. This page is in the even older layout of the item pages, but it's one that falls slightly outside the template, Tome of Knowledge I. Hope this isn't to much for you Lol :D Dynuson 14:46, August 6, 2011 (UTC) :Please unlock the pages above so I can see how they work as I update the template. -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 6 Aug 2011 7:59 AM Pacific ::All pages have been unlocked for one week. Dynuson 15:01, August 6, 2011 (UTC) :D Description can be optional, as not all items have them Locked pages Just don't have a huge team to help, and our last site was attacked by people who just deleted and filled each page with norhing but garbage and ad's and porn.. This wikia is stilla work in progress aswell. Once we have a base to roll back too, I'll be unlocking everything but tables and item pages. Dynuson 15:51, August 6, 2011 (UTC) :Well you should consider unlocking most pages except ones that link to alot of other pages. Also if you have vandalism issues, you can contact VSTF Report spam or VSTF Report vandalism and that team will help you out to clean up stuff. -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 6 Aug 2011 9:14 AM Pacific Thanks Alot That water mark is great.. Added it right away.. I'm still somewhat new to all of this.. Learned it all on my own so far. :D Your help has been invaluable, for sure. :D I've begun to update the item pages aswell, so the template works great! Dynuson 16:20, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Wondering if you could help Again :D Hello there :D I was hoping you would be able to help us over here again. We are trying to make a template for our location section, so we can control what is seen and how. Template:Location Here is the template. Hope you can help :D Dynuson 23:13, August 24, 2011 (UTC) :Was Also wondering if you would be able to make the mouse over tooltip template for us aswell. :D :Dynuson 23:20, August 24, 2011 (UTC) ::Not sure what you mean by a "mouse over tooltip template". -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 24 Aug 2011 8:15 PM Pacific